


CRIMINAL CITY

by Waffolingg



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffolingg/pseuds/Waffolingg
Summary: A place what was once free was suddenly invaded by a tyrant ruler, stealing the people's freedom. Kim Dahyun, a gifted girl, joins a group that is against the tyrant leader but what will she do if Minatozaki Sana, Her best friend and her love, is her rival against their plans?WARNING: may or may not contain sexual content. Viewer discretion is adviced.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

_This book is only given to people who are chosen._

_Location: Northeast of Camh Island, platform one._

_Instructions: If you spot that gold rock, jump in the water and swim 15 ft. deep. There you will see a lever. Flick it and an opening shall appear. Go inside that opening and don’t forget to close it by flicking the lever on the inside. Further inside, there will be a steel door. Enter the code: ****** and the door should open._

_We’ll see each other inside the HQ._

_-KMNJ_

_\---_

As soon as Dahyun closed the lever, she was drenched in sea water. She sighed, squeezing the end of her clothes to lessen the weight, the book in her hands, however, remained dry for some unknown reason. She placed the book on the bag she’s carrying before continuing to walk down the hallway lit up by small lights, tubes running down on the ceiling. It was black and rounded, every step she took echoing through the halls. Her tunic shirt and coat were still drenched as she dripped down water on the hallways. Her lips quivered, reaching the steel door with number buttons on the side of it. It had a huge ‘01’ on each side of the door, assuming it opened in between the two digits. She let out a deep sigh, her mind being clouded with questions. Is she sure about this decision? Is she tough enough to move against their so called ruler? Will Sana hate her for this?  
  


Oh, Sana. Her one sided love. They had been friends for the rest of their lives, doing everything together. They were inseparable, not until Dahyun decided to leave one day because she was tired of living like slaves. It was no question, Sana would definitely hate her for this but she doesn’t care about that for now. She wanted freedom for everyone, free all the slaves and prisoners who have done nothing bad. She gritted her teeth together, eyes darkening into a glare. She didn’t hesitate anymore and put in the code, the steel door opening with smoke coming out of it.

It revealed a room, a few people inside of it. They all looked at her.

“Another Kim.” A tall girl muttered, eyes glaring at Dahyun as her orbs glowed white. “Kim Dahyun, Age: 22. What’s your power?” A buff guy asked her, looking at Dahyun calmly.

Dahyun sighed as her eyes changed colors, her left eye turning Gold while the right one turned pink. 5 gemstones appeared on her back, all of them the size of a baseball. The 5 gemstones can give her different powers. Amber for electric, Fire opal for fire, Larimar for water, Goshenite for air and Oolitic jasper for earth. The only disadvantage for her powers is that she can only use one or two gems.

“Now that we’re here,” The buff guy stood up and looked at them with a smile. “Should we construct a plan now?”

**Meanwhile…**

“We really do appreciate you joining our military group, Minatozaki.”  
  


Sana straightened up, eyes stoned as she looked at Commander park. “You will be one of the 5 Commanders. Make sure to lead well.” Jihyo looked at her with a smile.

“Welcome to the alliance, 5th Commander Minatozaki.”


	2. CHAPTER 1

It was a harsh, cold afternoon. Blizzard blew all over the mountains but Dahyun didn’t mind the cold. She kept on training her fire abilities knowing that Sana uses Ice and Wind. Her leather boots was ignited by fire as she planted her hand on the snow and threw a kick towards the redwood tree, leaving a shoe mark on the spot she kicked. Her hands went numb from the cold as she continued to abuse this tree. This single tree that stood smaller than the others around it. If you were walking in these woods, you’d see a fire—glowing and dancing from afar. Dahyun didn’t stop. A punch, two, three, four, uppercut, kick, leg kick, knee jab, another punch, two, three, four, another uppercut and her routine goes in circles again. You can say the tree was burned but Dahyun doesn’t care.

Why?

Her mind burned with hatred. She was so infuriated about this tyrant ruler. All she ever wanted was to go back to her previous life with Sana, happy and uncaring towards the world around them but this fucker decided to ruin everything just because Camh is a free island. He starved them, enslaved and abused them— He did everything a ruler should not do and it made Dahyun grow a rose full of thorns in her heart. She wanted a future for the kids, a future for the elderlies, a future for Sana. Tears started to escape her eyes as her attacks got faster and stronger, the flames getting bigger and hotter.

All that was in her mind was Sana. She just wanted to see her smile again, she wanted to see a good future with her and give her a better life. There was a huge risk though. Everyone who went against this Tyrant ruler was beheaded, _including their parents._

Dahyun gritted her teeth and landed a last punch on the tree, flames turning blue out of anger. Her eyes glowed red, the fire opal floating on her shoulder was halfway turning blue. The spot where she punched was severely burned that she wondered why the tree was still standing. Maybe because of its sheer size? Even if it is the smallest Dahyun had seen, it was still thick and tall. It was still taller than a 10-storey building. Dahyun looked up, failing to see the top of the tree due to the blizzard. A sigh escaped her lips, her breath turning into white smoke before she turned away, hands in pockets as the fire opal continued to float on her shoulder.

As soon as she stepped inside the HQ, someone hit her head. She looked back and saw an angry Chaeyoung that made her heart go boom boom inside her chest. “Why the FUCK would you fucking go out on a fucking Blizzard and not fucking wear any fucking snow protection?” Too many fucks in a sentence but that’s not what Dahyun is worrying about right now.

“C-Chae, I’m fine! Look! I didn’t freeze to—““THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE YOU IDIOT! What if you get sick or something?” Chayeoung’s eyes were starting to turn to gold, her pupils turning to slits. Her power is that she can turn into any huge cat she wishes with enhanced strength, size and speed. Example, she turns into a cheetah. A cheetah can run 80-130 km/h. If Chaeyoung transforms into a cheetah, she can run twice or even thrice—faster and bigger than an average one.

“It’s no use Chae; we can’t stop her from training every day.” Tzuyu said, eyes red, sharp but somewhat rounded in a way. If Chaeyoung can turn into any big cat she wants, Tzuyu can turn into any canine she wants. Just like Chaeyoung, she can enhance the strength, speed and size of the canine specie she transformed into. She can also summon her pack whilst Chaeyoung can summon her pride if they are needed.

“Just make sure you don’t get sick. Namjoon will scold us.” Tzuyu walked towards the pale girl, her warm hands melting the ice that formed in Dahyun’s hair. Dahyun leaned in to her touch, a small blush forming in her cheeks at the gesture. Chaeyoung rubbed her cheek against Dahyun’s, purring while she did so. Tzuyu started to rub her cheek against Dahyun’s neck.

“Thank you guys, but I’m fine—“  
“No, no. We’re gonna make you feel warm unnie. Your skin feels so cold.” Chaeyoung said lowly, continuing to rub her cheek on her unnie’s neck. Tzuyu then started to get a bit needy and aggressive, rubbing her cheek all over her while her canine teeth started to grow. Chaeyoung sensed Tzuyu, eyes turning to slits as a tiger tail appeared behind her. Fangs started to grow as she slowly started to lick Dahyun’s cheek.

  


  


“Hey guys, have you seen— _whoa_.” Taehyung widened his eyes at the scenario in front of him. Apparently, there is a huge ass tiger and a huge ass wolf laying down on Dahyun, rubbing their cheeks against her to keep her ‘warm’. “Hello, Taehyung-oppa.” Dahyun smiled cheekily, sweat beads starting to form on her forehead.

Kim Taehyung, a vocalist and a former singer in Camh Island. His power is vibration manipulation and sound manipulation. He also can talk to animals of any kind. Chaeyoung stood up and walked towards Taehyung, rubbing her head against his arm. “Good afternoon Chaeyoung-ah.” Taehyung chuckled, giving her head pats and ear rubs while the giant tiger started to purr and roll on the floor. Tzuyu huffed and laid down beside Dahyun, the pale girl leaning into her neck and chest fur. “Taehyung-oppa, what were you asking?” Taehyung’s eyes lit up after this. “Oh! I was searching for Namjoon-hyung! I was going to ask when we will start physical training.” Dahyun started to rub Tzuyu’s chin, the wolf’s tail wagging lightly when she did. “Maybe he will be here in a while. Let’s just wait for him for now.” Dahyun said in a calm voice.

“We’re waiting for whom?” Kim Namjoon. He is a very powerful individual. His power is that he can transform into any mythical creature he wants, whether be it a dragon or a leviathan—anything he wants. Although the downside is that he can get extremely drained and automatically shuts down when he transforms into something massive like a leviathan or a kraken so he prefers to go with Wyverns or Griffins instead. “You!” Taehyung and Dahyun said at the same time making them laugh. Namjoon smiled at this, crossing his arms. “Why were you waiting for me?”

“The physical training! We’re all flimsy and noodle-ly over here!”   
“Actually…” Dahyun piped in. “Taehyung is the only one who needs Body Training. We’re doing fine over here.” The pale girl said with a cheeky smile, making Taehyung glare at her.

Although it seemed fine for all of them, Dahyun knows that the day will come where they couldn’t hang out like this anymore.

  


  


  


+==+==+

  


  


  


Sana panted, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her dark green military uniform. Sweat dripped down her forehead, chin and neck as she panted on the floor although her breath was turning into mist due to her powers. “Sana Noona!”

Jeon Jungkook. One of her soldiers and her strongest asset, probably her admirer too. His power is brute strength in which he can destroy a whole building if he wants to. He handed her towel which Sana gladly took, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and neck. “Thank you Jeon. You can go train with Commander Park if you want. I’ll be at my room resting if you need me.” She said in a quiet voice, handing him the towel back before walking away but before she can go any further…

“Psst Hey! Sana!”

The brown haired girl looked around, searching for that one and only familiar voice. Hirai Momo, 3rd Commander. Her power is steel limb which also gives her the nickname: Bucky. Her right arm is made of steel, creating extremely strong punches and can make a durable shield. Sana raised a brow as Momo gestured her to come closer.

“You got any food?”

Sana sighed at this before reaching into her pocket and taking out a Choco pie. Ah, Choco pie. It reminded her of someone extremely important to her. Sana’s heart ached when she remembered her. Of course, she misses her and she wonders if she’s okay. She did join the alliance to find her and bring her back home or maybe even run away with her if she thought about it carefully.

“Thank you! You can go now! Shoo!” Momo pushed her away before laughing maniacally while opening the Choco pie. Sana soon left, her boots tapping against the floor, hands clasped behind her.

A few moments later, she reached her room. She plopped down her bed, not even bothering to change out of her uniform since she might be called into a sudden meeting. Her mind drifted back to Dahyun. It was over 5 months ago when she went missing. She suddenly disappeared with the book she always treasured and left Sana with nothing but a locket from her with a picture of the two of them inside. Since then, she disappeared without a trace, without anything to tell Sana if she’s okay or not.

Her heart was filled with longing and worry for her best friend but now is not the time to hurry. She swore to herself that she will find Dahyun and if she does, she doesn’t know what to do with her.

  


+==+==+

  


  


Dahyun threw a punch towards Taehyung who recoiled back, almost falling down to his butt. Dahyun sighed at this. “Use your legs and torso to stand still. Block my attacks using your arms and search for an opening so that you can land a hit.” Taehyung nodded and went back to his fighting stance, Dahyun summoning her earth gem to go against Taehyung’s vibration manipulation. Taehyung charged at her while Dahyun built a wall in front of her to block his attack. Taehyung used his vibration powers to destroy a wall forcing Dahyun to make a pillar. Taehyung charged again, his speed increasing as he drifted around of Dahyun’s pillar before slamming his hands to the ground and destroying the whole floor. Dahyun’s pillar shattered, making her tumble. Taehyung jumped up from rock to rock, trying to find an opening but seeing Dahyun’s smirk, he knew failed again. Her eyes glowed deep red as her mouth formed the words that made Taehyung fear his life. “Hellfire.” She mouthed, her palms wide open as they started flaming before she slammed her palms together, fire coming out of her palms and hitting her surroundings in a circle. Taehyung was struck in the stomach making him fly towards the wall but before he could, he saw a glimpse of Dahyun, her eyes still glowing red before she reappeared in front of him, her hand clenched in a fist. She struck a punch to his face, the boy slamming down to the floor harshly.

Namjoon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung jumped out from the bleachers and rushed towards them, Chaeyoung helping Taehyung up. “Okay, that’s enough.” Namjoon removed the barrier that was covering them. Taehyung grunted. “Oh god I felt that heat.” He glared at Dahyun who only smirked, a proud look sketched all over her face.

“Taehyung, the two of us will train together next week. The rest of you, you can go to your respective rooms and take a rest. Dahyun, come with me.” Dahyun nodded and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Namjoon and Dahyun went to his office before Namjoon sat down on his chair. Dahyun was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Namjoon took out a map of Camh Island, spreading it open on the table. “As we know, we have to get prepared for our attack at the end of winter. By that time, their soldiers will be a pain in the ass to deal with so the two of us will have special training.”

“And by special training you mean…?”  
“Unlike Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Taehyung, our bodies have limits when it comes to our powers. We have to train our bodies to exceed our current limits, you being able to summon 3 gems or maybe all five of them and me being able to transform into a giant monster for more than 5 hours. It’s going to be arduous since it will give us extreme repercussion towards our body but you think you can handle it?”

Dahyun sighed, a determined look on her face. “If it means giving Sana a better future then I will do anything.”

Namjoon lifted the corners of his mouth to a small smile. “Good. I already talked Tzuyu to lead the rest for now while we train.” Namjoon pressed a button under his table and summoning a number pad in the side. He inserted a code and a door opened beside the bookshelf. “In this room, time is different. A year inside of there is one week here in the real world.” He explained to Dahyun who seemed dumbfounded by the information. “We will also be transported to an infinite room which has no real location. We can do whatever we want inside of there and go all out if we want.” Namjoon looked at Dahyun with a serene look on his face.

“Are you ready? We have 2 months left.”

Dahyun mashed her lips before going inside of the room with Namjoon, the door closing shut behind them.

  


  


+==+==+

  


“Soldiers attention!” Jihyo called out, all the soldiers in the alliance looking at her with a straight face. “Although it may seem too dull right now but we must be prepared if there is any enemy attack for the next following months. It’s better to be prepared than to be unprepared. We must achieve our goal which is to conquer all of Camh Island by the end of the year. Starting tomorrow, everyone will go through extreme training and a new routine. By 3 am, training will begin. By 7 am will be breakfast then 15 minutes after, everyone will be training again. 12 noon will be lunch and 15 minutes for lunch. Everyone will rest at 8 pm and no one will be seen outside of camp. Understood?”

All soldiers saluted towards her. “Commander Minatozaki will be the one monitoring you every day. If you get one mistake, off to the dungeon for 10 minutes. Are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Everyone is now dismissed.” Her voice echoed out all through the area, everyone scattering and hurrying to leave the place.

Sana, who was behind Momo has a stern look in her face sighed as she looked at Jihyo with soft eyes, the commander turning to her with a smile. “I trust you with this responsibility, Minatozaki.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized that the room thing shit is a reference to dragon ball Z not until i remembered the Majin buu fight where Goku and Gohan went inside a room thingy where time is different what so ever. anyways... here's the first chapter i guess.. I still can't believe im continuing this bullshit of mine lmao. 
> 
> For Dahyun, she left Sana and hid in the mountains for 5 months, forcing her to learn survival skills and build up her physical attributes. It was only then when she opened the book and read it. By the time she joined Namjoon and the others was the same time Sana got over her depression and joined the military to find her. About her being a Commander, Jihyo observed her control of power and her abilities and decided to make her the 5th commander, thus completing the big 5.
> 
> That's all and see ya'll in the next chap! criticisms, tips and questions down in the comments. If you are confused about something in the story, don't be shy to ask me, okay??

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I fucking made this but here we are. Hello to the people who are seeing this right now...If there is any.


End file.
